


Smells Don't Lie（气味不会说谎）

by sleephero



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: ABO, Elsanna Week 2018 (Disney), F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleephero/pseuds/sleephero
Summary: Elsa喜欢自己妹妹的秘密被父母发现，不愿被治疗的她选择了离开。直到几年后，一场意外她成了Anna仅剩的监护人，回到了Anna身边，作为姐姐。所有人都觉得优秀的Anna会分化成Alpha，而她却想着成为Alpha会由于天生的同类信息素抗争与姐姐疏离。她想成为Omega。互生的情愫会在一次发情期而爆发。究竟谁标记了谁。
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 199





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 私设：  
> Abo：出场人物  
> Alpha：Elsa  
> Omega：Anna  
> Beta：叶莲娜（心理医生）  
> Alpha：Kai（Elsa收养者）  
> Alpha：Hans（Elsa同级生、Anna学长）  
> Omega：赫森马琳（Elsa合作者）  
> 自设ABO  
> 年龄平均较长，为了接受更好的教育，延后分化时间的药物被研究出来，在婴儿时期注射后，直到21岁生日前后的一个月内才会出现分化。  
> Omega第一次分化直接会引发发情期。  
> 正文年龄：   
> Anna：21岁 Elsa：24岁  
> Elsa离开Anna时：   
> Anna：12岁 Elsa：15岁  
> Elsa回来时：  
> Anna：18岁 Elsa：21岁（已分化为Alpha）

Anna分化成了Omega，让她自己和Elsa都没想到。

Anna第一次发情的时候，来的毫无预兆，她瘫倒在家里，艰难地关上窗子，甚至快没力气给自己的姐姐打电话。

“Elsa……”Anna只能吐出寥寥几个词。

“Anna？怎么了，你声音听起来有些奇怪？”正在外面办公的Elsa听着电话那端Anna虚弱的声音，神色顿时紧张起来。

“Elsa……Elsa……”电话那边的人只是呼唤着她的名字。 “Anna你在哪？”Elsa已经预感到了不妙。

“快回来……Elsa……” 

* * *

当Elsa以最快的速度打开门的时候，扑面而来的醉人味道几乎令她窒息，一瞬间让她变得口干舌燥，心绪翻涌，浑身的血液都快因为这个气味沸腾。

Anna的味道……

Elsa没在客厅看到Anna，她看到二楼走廊虚掩着的门，明白Anna就在里面。此刻她只觉得衣服都是束缚物，只想撕扯掉一切让自己散热。

她留存理智，迅速检查了家里所有的窗子，都被Anna给关上了，但空气净化器没有打开，难道味道这么浓。她不禁舒了口气，幸好Anna的味道没有散出去……如果给大街上的Alpha闻到……她简直不敢去想这个后果。

Elsa翻出家里备有的Alpha抑制剂，赶紧给自己打了一针，才敢往楼上Anna的房间走去，越是靠近越是浓烈，抑制剂还没有发挥完全，她几欲控制不住。

虚掩的门被推开，房间连窗帘都给拉上，借着走廊的光，床上隆起的一小团只有散乱的红发露在被单之外。Anna把自己裹在床单里，却能从床上烂七八糟的褶皱看出她的挣扎与难受。

Anna鼻子闻到她心仪Alpha的味道比耳朵听到响动来得更快，她喊了一声Elsa，语气里流出脆弱，惹得Elsa连忙上前查看。

“Anna……”Elsa忍着裤裆里难受的欲望，这浓烈的气味影响下抑制剂只能让她不像其他Alpha那样犹如发情的猛兽失去理智。

“你怎么样了，我去给你买抑制剂……”她上前去探Anna的额头，心疼得不行，她最爱的妹妹分化成了Omega，明明那么优秀，却成为了会失去自由的Omega……一想到Anna会被别的Alpha标记，离开自己，为别的Alpha生育，可能成为笼中鸟，她就觉得浑身难受。

Elsa触手之处是一片滚烫，Anna的额头烫得不行，她发出细碎地低吟，苦苦忍耐着什么。

不能等了，马上就要抑制剂，在这么下去Anna的身体也会受不住的。

她一边抽回手，一边突然被Anna火热的手掌覆盖捉住，Anna被Elsa的动作带着翻了半身，被单都散开来。Elsa鼻翼间马上混合进了另一个无法言说的味道，带着湿意带着情色，她下意识看去，Anna的裤子已经褪到半膝，衬衫被蹂躏得不成形，大片肌肤裸露在外，臀下的床单晕开了一圈深色痕迹。Elsa只觉得本就沸腾的血液一下全部涌向了下体。

“别走Elsa……别走……”Anna扯着她的手，蓝绿色的眼睛直直看向她，眼里透着雾气。

那令人丧失神智的味道……怎么还能更加浓厚……


	2. Chapter 2

这是Alpha的本能，Elsa在心里不断重复这句话，你裹在裤裆里向你妹妹敬礼的丑陋欲望是因为信息素所至的本能，不是，不是因为你妹妹……

Elsa恍惚了一下，重重咬了一下自己的下唇，她变得有些焦躁，但还是轻轻扭动手腕想要挣脱Anna的束缚，她不想伤到Anna，被热潮掌控了神智的Omega，连手臂的弧度都看似软绵绵的。

但她预料错了，Anna刚感受到她的挣扎，另一只手也缠了上来，拽住她的小臂往下一扯，她本就是单膝跪在床上探身的姿势，立马失去平衡直直朝Anna扑去。

Elsa心头一惊，就这么倒下去手肘肯定撞在Anna胸前，支撑身体的膝头忙强制朝前一蹬，Alpha的身体素质展露无遗，她双肘撑在Anna身体两侧，微微保持了身体的平衡。

她屏息，Anna没有受伤，理智刚被拉回到身体里，肺部的氧气几乎殆尽，她下意识地猛吸了口气，比之前还要浓烈地味道沁入她的大脑。

散发着令人心旷神怡的、能包容她一切的、海洋的味道，味道的源头，那块肌肤，就在眼前。

好想什么都不顾……好想……就这么咬上去……

Elsa就在这短短十几分钟之内已经不知道几次被自己惊醒，她整个人都弹了起来，为什么那么多明里暗里投怀送抱的Omega她都能冷静自制，一碰到Anna就像被扔在沙漠的鱼，只想投身海洋的怀抱，只想溺死其中。

Anna的手终究被脱开，虚弱地掉在床单上，连姐姐的衣角都没来得及勾住，她喘着粗气，只用那双水汪汪的眼睛盯着Elsa。

“好难受……我好难受……”她扭动着身体，试图把衬衫解开，内衣暗扣早就崩开，松松垮垮地罩在因动情而挺立的酥胸上，双腿相互摩挲着，却怎么都褪不下堆在膝盖的牛仔裤，Elsa甚至能看见衬衫半掩着的隐秘之地，正在泛着盈盈水光。

“Anna，你被发热冲昏了头……我是Elsa，我去买抑制剂，很快就回来，你再忍忍……”Elsa朝后退了两步，好让自己远离那个会让她犯下致命错误的地方。

Elsa脱下她的外套系在腰上，实在没办法顶着这个凸起出门，可Anna的目光追随着她拉下拉链的手，以及托着白金色发丝的肩头她就这么看着不言不说，Elsa就感到那道视线仿佛可以洞穿她的心，和她遮掩下的难堪的欲望。

Anna闭上眼睛又睁开，她眼中仍浮着水雾，但她颤抖的嘴唇饱满红润，吐出的词汇危险惑人。

她说话时仿佛浑身都在舒展，Elsa脑中无法自制地想到Anna另一处从无人造访之地可能也正在一开一合。

“我没有哪一刻比现在更清楚你是谁。”

“我的……姐姐。”

* * *

Anna心里，有一个无法言说的秘密。

比她年长三岁的，如星耀般闪亮的姐姐，是个Alpha。

当所有人都期盼、笃定她Anna也会随同姐姐继承家族基因成为优秀Alpha的时候，她却祈祷着，自己能分化成Omega。

小时候因为某些原因Anna不得不与姐姐分开，直到父母发生了意外，她那个消失许久没有音讯的姐姐突然回来，作为她的监护人。此时Elsa已经分化成了Alpha。

一个人办完葬礼的Anna在空旷的房子里无声地流泪，直到大门被叩响。她抹了眼泪，沉默地打开门，入目所及是一头白金色的长发，穿着一身黑裙，加上一副欲言又止的复杂表情。

Elsa还不知道如何开口，她接到父母意外的消息就立马赶了回来，满脑子只有她离开前夜，小小的Anna在门外对着钥匙孔说话的声音。

“Elsa……为什么不理我了？Elsa？”

现在她的小妹妹长大了一些，眼睛通红，满脸憔悴，她能看到Anna抬头看到她的一瞬间眼里闪亮的希冀。

她顿时语塞，在来的路上准备好的很多版本的说辞一瞬间都卡在喉咙里。原来有些东西不会因为时间而改变，更不会因为分离。

Anna下一个动作就是冲上前去紧紧挚住Elsa，抱着突然消失又突然出现的姐姐大声哭了出来：“Elsa，我只有你了，你不要再离开我了。”

她埋在Elsa怀里，自然也看不到Elsa听到她话时流露出来的、令人心碎的神情。她回抱住Anna，用自责愧疚的语气在Anna耳边低喃，一遍一遍安抚Anna。

“对不起，Anna，我不会再离开你了，对不起，妹妹…原谅我……”

* * *

Elsa是一个很完美的Alpha，她的美貌，睿智，冷静，淡然，无时无刻不在吸引别人。Anna时常这么想，也时常见到姐姐的各种追求者，她很嫉妒，也很惶恐。这种心理表现在她愈发地粘着Elsa，让Elsa几乎没有能够单独外出赴约的时间，当然，Elsa也没有理由把粘着自己的妹妹甩开，迎接属于自己恋情。

Elsa不需要，也不想要，她完全没有考虑这个问题。

但是自从Elsa找到新工作以来，多了很多应酬，不能像刚重逢的那一年那么粘着她。Anna总是害怕姐姐在某一天会带一个Omega进门，向自己介绍那个Omega，用无比亲密的方式。从此姐姐给她的爱会被另一个人分摊，即使这不是一种爱。或者等自己分化成Alpha，姐姐更有理由留着自己与其他人独处。Anna固执地想着，她无法忍受那些试图靠近Elsa的人。也无法忍受，认识她们的人说，你将来一定是个优秀的Alpha。

她不想要变成Alpha，她只……她只想要Elsa。

* * *

Anna至今没有问Elsa为什么会离开，两人都心照不宣的没有提起。对于Anna而言，只要Elsa回来了，在她身边，不会再离开，比一切都好。

对于Elsa而言，她也无法放任才16岁的妹妹一个人生活，所以有些秘密，她想，就让它烂在土里吧。

现在，腐烂的情感要破土而出了么？


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有些东西可以被锁住，有些东西会从四面八方溢出来。  
> 她的信息素参杂进了她对Anna的渴望，她就像那晚暴露自己秘密一般的不自知。  
> 当时只有爸爸知道。  
> 现在Anna也知道了。

Anna那句话像有魔力一般，差点将她点燃。

她原以为自己已经在燃烧了，因为忍耐情欲的缘故，背心几近被汗水浸透。没想到Anna几句话，可以让她连心都跟着烧起来，那个被她埋藏在心底，被荒土掩盖的、暗无天日的龌龊欲梦，几乎就要暴露在火焰的光芒之下。

Elsa不知道那是种什么感觉，她无法形容，确切的说，她几乎因为刚刚Anna说话的神态，吐词的声音，诱人的动作，还有那一直萦绕鼻翼间属于Anna的信息素，就……缴械投降。

真的快疯了，一刻都不能待在这里了。

* * *

“爸爸，为什么Elsa今天还没回来？”小Anna在客厅的窗边，扒拉在窗台上看着外面飘扬的絮絮雪花，她等了很久，今年的初雪在下午终于降了下来，她忍不住想要出去玩雪，但她更想和姐姐一起。

餐桌上的父亲皱起了眉头，手中拿着的餐叉不小心就被捏弯。他沉默了一会，换上了一副温柔语气，说出的话对于Anna来说却无比残忍。

“宝贝，Elsa她走了，不会再回来了。”

“走了？”Anna跳下窗台，她小小的脚丫就这么踩在木地板上，发出咚咚咚的声音，她忘记了穿鞋。

“为什么，她去哪里了？我还能联系到她吗？我还能给她寄圣诞贺卡吗？”

父亲轻柔地抱起跑到他面前的Anna，将她按在自己怀里，附在Anna耳边说着Anna暂时还没有概念的话。

“我们也不知道，亲爱的，她就是走了，没有留下任何讯息。”

“她会联系我的！”Anna却笃定地说，“她那么爱我！”

正在收拾厨房的母亲手下顿了一下，餐盘摔落下来，在木地板上摔成碎片。

* * *

“Elsa，我想，我们该谈谈。”父亲的声音在门外响起，透过木门的感觉，染上了深沉厚重之意。小Elsa莫名地觉得有些紧张。

“请进，爸爸。”她说着，把书桌拉开，小心翼翼地将她刚刚正在写作的日记放入其中，随后轻轻关闭。

父亲缓缓推开门，他好像下了什么决心，面色有些阴沉，随后他又关上门，尽量不发出明显的声音。

他径直走到小Elsa的书桌边，一种不祥的预感笼罩了她，伴随着父亲伸向她抽屉的手，这种预感得到了实现。

“不！”她拿自己的身躯护住那个抽屉，黄铜做的拉手已经被她摸得[锃](http://www.baidu.com/link?url=v_onnVKhEr2ZDWQWon5xRXkEtT9GqD1JIOsscMG0V7T4L0liyObqu6AaSF4UScHdgsXn2XUjFFUPbJ4U0SGG-zDFI1Vgd3R0Pa2--iceJMjJWcU4Qdqvnpn6fisTZ1T_)亮。“爸爸，您要干什么？”她慌了神，却不知自己的表现只是在为自己证实父亲的猜想。

不能打开，那个抽屉。

那个抽屉锁住了她不能表达的情感。

不能暴露，她的秘密。

那个秘密却在黑暗中独自疯狂滋长。

“Elsa……”父亲的声带在颤动，他蹲下身，摸着Elsa的脑袋，看着Elsa快要哭出来的表情。

“她是你妹妹，Elsa……你不能肖想你的妹妹。”

“她还小，你也还小……你不能把亲情混淆。”

“把那本日记烧掉好吗？”

“你还不懂爱情……”

她终究没有哭，但那晚她没有再说一个字。

那不是秘密，那是被撕扯得血淋淋的真相。

她，爱着她的妹妹。

同一屋檐下，她无法做到想停止就停止这份爱。

她不想伤害Anna，她无法面对父母。

她走了，带着那本日记，带走了她的秘密。

* * *

有些东西可以被锁住，有些东西会从四面八方溢出来。

她的信息素参杂进了她对Anna的渴望，她就像那晚暴露自己秘密一般的不自知。

当时只有爸爸知道。

现在Anna也知道了。

Anna闻到了，那股如晨间初雪散落的清冽味道混合进了对她的渴望。

气味不会说谎。

躁动到发热发硬发疼的身子一下就被抚慰了，Anna蓝绿色的眸子亮了起来，她觉得自己该努把力，她也快忍不了了。

终于把衬衫的扣子全部解开，大片大片透着粉嫩的肌肤露了出来，修长的玉颈、瘦削的肩头、饱满的胸部、带着锻炼痕迹的小腹，还有，还有黑色密林上的水泽。

她说着：“Elsa，我快烧起来了……”

Elsa还没有从刚刚差点泄身的震惊中缓过神来，她的视线就直直落在Anna身上，直到听到Anna的呼唤。

“我去买抑制剂。”Elsa扔下一句话就要跑，不管身后Anna的呼唤，她想她刚刚的表情一定很丢人。

谁知道刚刚走到楼梯口，Anna的房间里就传出一声重物落地的声音。想都不用想是怎么回事，她连停顿都没有地转了180度跑回了房间。

Anna手肘撞到了地上，她想起来追Elsa但是忘了碍事的裤子还挂在膝盖上，确实是重重一击，她龇牙咧嘴的表情看得Elsa连连自责，迅速过去抬起Anna悬在床外的上半身搂在怀里，那衬衫的遮掩功能几乎可以忽略不计了。

“对不起Anna，是不是很痛？”Elsa慌忙地想要检查Anna的手肘，Anna却扯着她的手向自己双腿间探去。

温热又湿润，手掌瞬间被黏液沾满，她刚刚竟然都没发现热液已经淌得Anna大腿上都是，指尖所抵之处温度高得难以想象。

她真的快化了，Elsa想，Anna她这是忍耐了多久？

但她的羞耻心也跟着被烫了一下，想要抽回手掌，Anna却先她一步闭紧了双腿。

“附近唯一的药店关门了……我昨天还路过了。”Anna在Elsa怀里不安分地扭动，发出轻轻的喘息声，让抱着她的人为之僵硬、为之战栗。

“哈……”Elsa的味道太令她舒适了，“你要去更远的那个……至少也要三十分钟……”

她使力让自己更加贴近Elsa，滚烫的皮肤在Elsa的背心上摩擦，她的唇已经来到了Elsa晶莹小巧的耳垂处，淫靡的气息喷洒而上。

“帮帮我……Elsa……我等不到你回来的……”

* * *

Elsa没有去看Anna，她坐得无比端正，就像她平日里在外人面前那副会让人敬而远之的神圣姿态，但她烧的通红的耳朵出卖了她。Anna的吐息就在耳边，一下一下刺激着她的神经，她的心脏，她的下体。

Anna感到她的手掌不再往回缩，微微张开双腿，湿热的气息也从那自动收缩着的腿心溢了出来，更烫的液体浇灌在她掌心。Anna没有说话，她知道自己的姐姐正在做着激烈的思想斗争。

无声的邀请。

如果只用手的话……只要能缓解Anna的难受的话……

Elsa鬼使神差地蠕动了下手指，朝着那最热、最烫、最芬芳的地方而去，洞口离她的手指如此之近，以至于每一次涌动所带来的气流都能明显感知。

那个地方好像在呼唤她。

她依旧目视前方，眼睛眨也不眨，但她的手指拨开层层花瓣，通向那水流之处。越是靠近，越是滚烫，越是吸引，越是缩动。她只探了一节，那烫软之地就疯狂张合着，努力把她往里拽。

“嗯……”Anna低吟出声，呼吸全部灌入耳蜗，Elsa没忍住地手抖，手指一下被吞没进去。

里面真的要融化了……

“Elsa，动一动……好吗？”Anna靠在姐姐怀里，被Elsa的气息萦绕，忍不住地挺动下半身，但发热太久，她一点力气都使不出来，只能拼命收缩那被Elsa细长手指入侵的地方，好提醒着自己的姐姐，她有多么……想要。

里面太滑腻了，一根手指好像明显不够似的。Elsa认命地闭上眼，好用这样的方式掩盖她的心。

她增了一根手指，缓慢地开始抽动，看不见画面反而放大了其他感官，她能清楚地感受到每次抽出时那甬道如何留恋地想要吸住她，每次进入时如何热切地欢迎她，她耳边是Anna一声声伴随她动作的低吟，一阵阵愈来愈浓烈海洋味道透进她的胸腔，即使她屏息运动也没有用。

“啊……Elsa……”Anna偏头轻吻了她的锁骨，她其实很想叫出来，但她怕吓到姐姐，只能忍耐着声音，小声呜咽着，轻轻啃咬着Elsa诱人的锁骨，惹来姐姐瞬间的僵直。

“嗯……快一点……我……”她只能催促，开始自己晃动腰肢，于Elsa身上的布料摩擦着，缓解无人抚摸的痛苦。

Elsa只停顿了一下，马上开始更快的运动，她咬着牙关，感受到自己的大腿处已经被抽送带出来的热液浸湿，就像那床单上晕开的痕迹一般。但她听到Anna的呜咽，惊人地发现自己竟然想听到更多。

更多，她想要更多……

这龌龊的心思，不能让Anna发现。

作为Alpha，她完全了解怎么让Omega舒适。Elsa曲起手掌，抵在Anna花瓣尖端因为发情而探头的没有发育的腺体。她变化着方向，戳动着花泽中每一个地方，每一次运动又刮过尖端的凸起。

一下一下，一擦一擦，她能听出Anna声音比刚刚更高亢，戳到敏感的地方会更用力地收缩，于是她更卖力，也更忍耐。

她戳到了花泽中隐藏的入口，引得Anna本来轻轻啃咬的力度陡然变重，又感受到Anna心疼自己般地亲舔着那块变红的肌肤。

其实一点都不疼，她想，别压抑自己Anna，叫的更大声吧……

Anna本来不知放在那里的手突然攀上了她的脖子，紧紧地搂住，对着她的耳蜗不停地喘息，伴随着一个一个的单音节，她的手指已经深到不能再深，而Anna却还再把自己往她手指上送，她感受到Anna的内壁在疯狂收缩再收缩，直到绞得她没有办法抽出，她最后一下重重地刮过尖端的凸起，然后抵入了更为神秘之地。

她感到一股热流灼伤了她的手指。

Anna死命搂着她的脖颈，忍耐不了般地咬上她本来就已红透了的耳垂，厮磨着，呼喊着，抖动着，被送上巅峰。

她也终于放松了僵硬的肩膀，发出一个喟叹，打破了这么长时间Anna的单人奏乐。

她睁开眼望着前方，昏暗的房间充满了淫靡的味道。

她湛蓝的眼睛里也仿佛要溢出海水。

究竟因为什么而流泪。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你可以紧闭你心灵的窗户，你思想的门扉，但你无法阻挡你灵魂的吐息。  
> 我感受到了，你的味道。  
> Elsa，你是不是也与我一样，与你于我一般。

亲爱的 ~~妹妹~~ Anna：

预报说你那儿下雪了，我这里没有。

我很抱歉，我选择了逃避。

也很抱歉今年不能与你一起堆Olaf了。或许，以后都不能了。

你在我身边时，我无法一直假意冷淡你。

这一切始于我，终于我便好。

他们说我们都需要有更好的人生。

我想，那应该是你，你值得最好的。

别恨我。

别找我。

我爱你，Anna

* * *

未经人事的身体很快达到了高潮，Elsa能感觉到Anna身体的每一次颤动，她能听到Anna胸腔里的心在怦怦响动，她太过专注，却忽略了自己身下膨胀的欲望，忽略了自己快要停滞跳动的心。她滑出手指，一捧热液便顺着浇灌在她手心上。

Anna也感受到了Elsa的异样，还有自己臀瓣下压着的火热硬物，一次小小的解脱远远不够缓解她埋在基因中的饥渴，但也足够让她从那该死的瘫软中恢复过来，至少也能坚持十分钟。

她的意志力也同样坚定得可怕，努力对抗着体内叫嚣的兽性，没有让自己吐出会惊吓到姐姐的词语。那在她迷醉时刻从信息素中捕捉到的一丝丝来自姐姐的渴望，现在都被另一种压抑的情绪代替了，如果不是她事先给自己打了半管抑制剂，她一定会以为那是自己发情时的臆想。

可那不是，她固执地想。

你可以紧闭你心灵的窗户，你思想的门扉，但你无法阻挡你灵魂的吐息。

我感受到了，你的味道。

Elsa，你是不是也与我一样，与你于我一般。

Anna突然借着Elsa的脖颈起身，在Elsa仍失神的片刻已经迅速换了个姿势跨坐在她身上，幸好裤子已经在刚刚的摩擦中被自己脱掉，她直起身子，看上去比Elsa高了一个头，她捧起Elsa的脸，蓝宝石在这昏暗下也跟着暗淡无光。

有什么顺着Anna的大腿流了下来，沾上了与Anna肌肤相贴的衣物。Elsa的手垂在Anna小腿两侧，即使Anna在她正前方，她的视线也像是穿过了Anna的发丝盯着半开的门缝。

“Elsa，”Anna歪过头，故意挡住Elsa的视线，“为什么不愿意看我？”

Elsa阖上眼，她不知道Anna怎么可以在这么淫乱的场合还这么镇定，她是不是只当这是一场正常的生理释放。

“你讨厌我吗？”Anna追问着，呼吸喷洒在Elsa睫毛之上，换来不知名的轻颤。

Elsa没有回答，装作没有听到。

“姐姐，姐妹之间不是应该互帮互助吗？姐姐也不想看到我发热致死，或者失去理智被大街上的任意一个Alpha标记吧。”

不知道哪个词触犯了逆鳞，Elsa突然睁大了眼，有些愠怒地瞪着Anna。她在Anna眼里看到了自己，专注的，涌满情愫的Anna的眼睛。

自己也这样倒映着Anna吗？

不对，为什么Anna露出了这样的神情。

“你缓和一些的话就去浴室清理一下……我开车去梧桐街，应该不要三十分钟。”Elsa撇开脸，明明她刚刚一声都没吭，现在嗓子却比Anna的听起来还要沙哑，她上身朝后倾斜想与Anna保持距离，暗示她想离开。

Anna没有给她这个机会，她毫不避讳地直接坐了下来，湿热的花心就这么贴合上Elsa鼓起的裤裆，隔着表面冷凉下来的布料，包住布料后的腺体，蓦地让Elsa想起一直被她忽略的、后知后觉硬到发疼的地方。

她趴伏在Elsa耳边，深呼吸了几次，仿佛用了莫大的勇气说出接下来的话。

“Elsa刚刚帮了我，我也应该帮你的。”

“你硬了这么久……不难受吗？”

但不知为何，Elsa却觉得Anna此刻一定神采飞扬。

“你知道手指是无法满足发情的Omega的……”

“况且……马上又要开始发热了……”

她现在真想用什么把Anna的嘴堵起来。

* * *

Elsa的心理医生是个四十多岁的女性Beta，淡淡的信息素味道混合治疗室的香薰，让人觉得很温和，和她的职业好似很相称，她叫叶莲娜。

“你这么喜欢那个孩子，为什么不告诉她呢？她分化了吗？”再又一次听完Elsa说的小故事，她忍不住问到。Elsa的表述让她听起来不像个患者，讲的故事也是一些感到幸福的事情，她真的再正常不过，为何那种忧郁感又时时刻刻笼罩着她。

Elsa犹豫了一会，选择回答后面一个问题：“还没有，”她笑了一下，似乎想到些什么，只不过笑容转瞬即逝，马上又隐匿在寡淡之下，“事实上我已经很久没见过她了。”

叶莲娜有些好奇了，以往她并不会这么追问：“你是个Alpha，就算她分化成Alpha，只要你们相爱，同性也没有关系的。”随即她注意到Elsa听到“相爱”这个词汇，下意识地揪紧了自己的外套。

“我不能说，无关她的性别。”

“那孩子是你的症结所在，你每次来说的故事都是关于她。”叶莲娜觉得自己好像猜到了什么。

“我知道，医生……”Elsa咬住嘴唇，那压着她喘不过气的阴郁之感就要化作罪恶之言呼之欲出。

“她是我妹妹，医生。”她说出来，仿佛就能轻松一些，于是她又重复了一遍：“她是我的亲妹妹。”

“我爱她，但我不能让她像我爱她那样爱我，所以我走了，再也没见过她。”她用了一种轻快的语气，亲手撕碎了在医生面前营造的美好童话。

叶莲娜愣了愣，她猜错了。但听过形形色色故事的她很快就镇静下来：“爱不是病，”她说着，一边在电脑的病患档案里病因那一栏敲着字母。“解铃还须系铃人Elsa，也许你可以尝试去见见那孩子。有时候人很容易陷入一种死循环，越是自责，越是停止不了源头。”

叶莲娜看着Elsa的目光转向窗外，带着点向往，带着点诀别，脑袋中突然蹦出她精致得像个将自己囚在笼中的娃娃的想法。缄默持续了很久，久到她以为Elsa想要停止今天的治疗了。

“我不能见她，也……不想停止。”

* * *

“Anna……我们是姐妹。”Elsa是真的有些无奈了，虽然见识过被发情冲昏头脑的Omega，也知道Anna平日里就是个热情四射的小家伙，但自己的妹妹被需求支配的模样，她真的没有想过。对，她把Anna现在的一切都归结到Omega该死的天性上。

Anna强势地勾住她，花泽之地蠢蠢欲动，让她根本没有办法好好思考，几次欲言又止，光是感受着自己胯间的温度，就让她有种要失控的感觉。噢，又是该死的Alpha本能。

“Elsa真的很能忍……”Anna稍微低侧过头，左手突然穿过自己散开的头发撩拨了一下，棕红发丝都被聚拢到一侧，浓烈的信息素毫无遮挡地从她刻意展现地后颈肌肤散发出来，就在Elsa鼻翼下方。

Elsa只觉得那一刻万籁俱静，整个世界都只剩下那个馥郁的源头，等她去追寻、等她去采拮、等她去吸允。她被激得释放了大量自己的信息素，让Anna马上陷入了热潮。

等她回过神的时候，Anna已经在她身上瘫软下来，整个人都趴伏在她胸前，双手胡乱地解着她的皮带，扯着她的拉链，喃喃呻吟着难受。她呼吸又变得灼心，喷洒在Elsa的后颈，拓下属于她的海洋味道，无意识地在Elsa鼓起的腺体上不断摩擦自己空虚难耐的腿心，好聊以安慰。她双臂收在前身，肩胛骨隆起恍若要展翅的蝴蝶，在滑落的衬衫后若隐若现。

她今天已经第几次失神了，再接下来是不是要失身了？早知道就打个两三支抑制剂了，一支打了和没打似的。

“Anna……”她喊了一声，喉结滚动，声音暗哑，这个姿势她也没办法用手替Anna解决，但这番香艳场景与她而言简直是精神和肉体的双重折磨。

“你先下来，我……唔……”Elsa话未说完，突然感到一阵奇妙的感觉从身下直窜脑门，Anna的手溜进了她的裤子，触到了她腺体的顶端，沿着顶端的小孔打着转。那滑腻的触感无不彰示着她因自己的妹妹溢出多少暧液，无不揭露着她内心的澎湃欲想。

这是……公开处刑啊。

“Elsa……Elsa……我真的好难受……”怀里的小狮子连眼眶都烧红了，委屈巴巴得快要哭出来。“求你了……”

* * *

亲爱的 ~~Anna~~ 妹妹：

有时候我会忘记时间，忘记我们有多久没相见。

火车颠簸得我无法好好下笔，但我此刻非常想与你述说些什么。

我想了无数个理由同你解释我的离开。

你也许会不理不睬。

但我终究要和你做回那个血浓于水的姐妹。

我是如此忐忑即将到来的与你时隔多年的相见。

也是如此期盼着能够再次见到真实的你。

我爱你，妹妹

* * *

Elsa沉下了脸，双手举着Anna的腰将她抬高了些，曲起自己的膝盖让Anna半坐在大腿中部，松开一只手探入她的花园。那里离开了想要吸附之物，寂寞地张着，比之前还要多的黏液不停的被分泌出来，告诉Elsa那里面早已泥泞不堪，准备好了交合。她没有犹豫，直接伸入两指，勾着指尖在甬道里碾磨着，拇指也按上了那个动情挺立的花核。

Anna的手却还在她裤裆那块不安分地摸索着，她一只手要托住Anna的腰，一只手要持续运动，无暇顾及，况且那滋味……实在难以言喻。

可没想到意识不清的Anna真的把她的拉链给解了开来，扒下内裤，充血良久的腺体一下弹了出来，打在Anna的大腿内侧，发出轻轻的“啪”声。虽然被Anna的喘息给盖了过去，但Elsa能感觉到她手指所在的地方兴奋地痉挛了一下，连带着她自己的腺体都激动得冒出液体。

Anna仰起头，带着点俯视地看着Elsa，她完全展现着自己优美的颈线，乳白的浑圆、硬挺的红莓随着Elsa的动作左右轻晃。

“别用手了……”Anna说，干净的手抚上Elsa咬得有些泛白的唇，揉压着，然后吐出两个词。

“进来？”

Elsa鬼迷心窍地抽出手指，胀到发疼的腺体已经对准了Anna湿润的花心，她慢慢卸去托住Anna腰的力道，Anna也随之一点点朝腺体滑过来。花心在触及腺体的一刹那便开始疯狂吮吸，不住吐出蜜液以作准备。Elsa被新鲜的快感烫得一抖，她怕伤到Anna，只得压制着想要长驱直入的恶念，慢慢挺进，一边观察着Anna以防她有任何不适。

大概是等待太久，也大概是早已做好准备。两种液体的混合让摩擦变得如此容易，甬道之中如此滑腻，加上Anna的迫不及待，她就这么猝不及防地滑了进去，手臂的力道卸去，一抵到底。

疯了，真的疯了。

“啊……”完全吞入的瞬间，她忍不住发出一声叹息，和她呼唤Anna名字时的“An”一样。

而Anna却突然低下头，寻上了她的唇。

一个火热，一个微凉。

她多想融进这片海洋里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 开头的日记，Elsa并不避讳自己对Anna的爱。她在直呼爱人的名字
> 
> 结尾的日记，她作为姐姐回来了，于是要收起自己的爱。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ——她说，她想和我永远在一起，姐姐。  
> ——然后她踮起脚，给了我一个轻柔的吻，在嘴角。  
> ——我说，我也是，妹妹。

“早上好，医生。”

“早上好，”电脑后的人看了一眼档案，“Elsa。”

“我叫叶莲娜，你很准时。”叶莲娜抱着笔记本站起身，朝窗边的躺椅与沙发示意：“请到这边，孩子。”

Elsa斟酌了一下，选择坐在沙发上，她背脊笔直，双手交叠在并拢的膝盖上，显得很是拘束。

叶莲娜换了一种茶味的香薰，与Elsa面对面坐着，顺便取下了眼镜：“没事的Elsa，别紧张，你可以从任何你想说的地方开始，你的心情，你的小事，都可以。我只是你的听众。”她又关上电脑盖，静静地等待Elsa开口。

“谢谢你，医生。”Elsa从随身包里拿出来一个款式看起来有些老旧但被保护得很好的本子，解开牛皮绳，纸张微微有些泛黄。她好像是随意地、没有目的性地翻开了一页，认真地看了一遍，指腹沿着墨迹一行行滑过，神情在默念中慢慢舒展开来，她合上本子，已经做好了开口的准备。

“我只是想说一些故事。”

* * *

“Elsa！”小身影眼前一亮，跑得飞快，她发现她亲爱的姐姐正在校门口安静地等她。日落的余辉透过小道上层层梧桐叶的缝隙洒在她身上，在她的麻花辫上投下一片斑驳。她面容青涩，听到Anna的呼喊甜甜地笑了起来，打开双臂迎接Anna的扑抱。

“你来接我了，真好。爸爸妈妈今天都有事呢~”Anna喜欢用毛燥燥的脑袋蹭Elsa的下巴，对于现在的身高差来说很是适用。

但Anna又觉得不对：“你怎么来接我了？不用上课吗？”

“不用，”Elsa笑了笑，替妹妹把疯跑而从发卡散开的刘海拨顺整理好，接着刮了一下她有点冻红的鼻子，牵起Anna的手。

“走吧，我们回家。”她才不会告诉Anna她下午的考试提前交了卷子，又怕周五Anna提前下课，一路小跑过来。

“咦，今天Elsa的手好暖。”Anna将拳头藏在她手心里，一路蹦跶踩着地上的残叶。

“嗯，正好给你暖手用。”Elsa弯起眼角，隐掉了她眼里的狡黠，握紧了Anna的小拳头。

* * *

“她很喜欢巧克力。”Elsa说，眼里闪着星光：“我也喜欢。”

“有一次她偷偷地瞒着我，说要在朋友家补习，结果是借用她朋友的厨房做了一份巧克力。冷冻好了后，她在每一块上面都刻上了她最喜欢的雪人。大概长这样，”Elsa比划着，动作比她形容的那个雪人还要可爱：“那个雪人叫Olaf，我们每年的初雪都会一起在院子门口堆一个。”

“她喜欢看我堆，然后从冰箱拿出胡萝卜装作Olaf的鼻子，给它插上枝桠做手臂，给它找来衣服的‘纽扣’。”她曲起食指想要掩住她憋不住笑的表情，随后还是放声笑起来。“她还会给它种上头发——三根小树枝。她实在是太可爱了。”

这让叶莲娜忍不住去想，Elsa口中描述的那个孩子，一定也和Elsa一样可爱。

“晚上我去接她的时候，她一副遮遮掩掩的样子，藏着掖着不想让我看到那个装着巧克力的盒子。但她最终还是没忍住在回去之前便给我了，说这是她送给我的初雪礼物。”

“她说，我想和你永远在一起，Elsa。”

——她说，她想和我永远在一起，姐姐。

——然后她踮起脚，给了我一个轻柔的吻，在嘴角。

——我说，我也是，妹妹。

* * *

唇唇相叠，Anna只轻轻地吮抿了一下，Elsa便触电般地退了半尺，Anna的唇只在上面稍作停留，她却整张脸，从那个被触碰到的地方蔓延着烧了起来。腺体被紧致之处容纳的快感也如过电般传遍全身，叠加在血气上涌的额头，她觉得自己脑袋快要可以冒烟了。

在这种条件下，她没有办法只把Anna的所作所为当作是姐妹之间的亲昵，也没注意到Anna低垂眉眼下闪过的失落，但她开始动了。

只要快些结束就好了……她想，只要Anna清醒过来……

可是清醒过来……她们还回得去吗……

或许在本能面前所有一切都可无师自通。Elsa隔着衬衫握住Anna的腰肢，配合自己臀部的一次次提力，缓缓开始小幅抽送起来。她也低垂着头，想要全神贯注于如何让Anna释放这件事情上，但她又忍不住地竖起耳朵倾听Anna口中的低吟，是快慰还是难受。忍不住偷偷观察Anna的表情，是欢愉还是隐忍。但实际上她根本不用偷偷地做这些，因为Anna真的对她一展无余。

“啊……”她的声音近在咫尺，激荡在Elsa的心头，Elsa忍不住收紧手指，陷在腰部紧致的肌肉里。

“哈啊……”她眉闭着眼，一手扶在Elsa左边的膝盖，另一手扶在Elsa右边的肩头，表情里糅杂着舒适与难耐。

Anna……Anna……Elsa在心里默念着，光是那矛盾的表情就足够让她血脉喷张。她能感受到自己腺体碾开的每一寸褶皱，能感受到腺端擦过的每一个凸起，不停有汁液从不断被迫吞吐的深渊泻出，还未能从那不住翻吮的缝隙淌出，就被重新推了进去。

房间里只有Anna一个人的声音，配合着咕叽咕叽粘腻的进出声，臀腿相加的拍打声，木床晃动的吱呀声。Elsa不断把涌到喉头的细喃跟着喘息一起咽下去，她终于明白为什么大多Alpha都很热衷性事，没有人能拒绝发情的Omega。

Anna溺在比用手指强烈多倍的快感里，可内心深处地饥渴感却一直如影随形，Elsa的动作即使在这种情况下依然很温柔，可她觉得自己浑身的肌肤都亟需被Elsa爱抚，下体亟需更强劲地蹂躏让她能暂时忽略那些蚀骨的酥麻。她下身被Elsa钳制，双腿跪到酸软，只得仰着脑袋将胸腔积织的舒爽与爱恋化作快喟，反曲着背脊胡乱扭动身上，胀痛的乳尖不断在Elsa内衣的边缘摩动以求慰悦。

“Elsa……”她睁开眼难耐地呜咽，迷蒙氤氲，却一头撞进Elsa暗沉的眸色中，这才发现空气中Elsa的信息素味道都渗入了混沌的侵略感。

突然的对视让两人都为之一愣，一个迷陷在Elsa的眼神与信息素中，一个极力要隐藏自己几近破碎的面具。

不能让Anna看见自己的欲望……

Elsa一手快速穿过Anna臂下，压着Anna沁着薄汗的背让她完全贴合在自己身上，Anna只得将下颚卡在Elsa肩膀上，滚烫的皮肤快要让Elsa的指尖和肩膀融化。Anna的浑圆与她的只有毫米之隔，亲密地挤压贴碾，胸腔的每一次起伏都与她的配合在一起。

她不能让Anna看见她的表情，几乎是把Anna按在怀里。但她马上意识到这带来了另一个麻烦，那块可以惹得每个Alpha为之疯狂的后颈毫无遮盖的暴露在她唇边，清甜的香气怎么闻都闻不够，似有生命般引诱她去舔舐去啃咬，引诱她忘记身份，忘记自我，完完全全沉醉在这场盛宴中。

她感觉快要没法控制住自己，但她又不得不控制自己，于是这份抵抗来自基因深处的渴求全部化作她身下奋力地出击。

Elsa的手换到了Anna的臀与后腰托起她，腺体滑脱到入口，不少液体趁着空挡倾泻而下，沾满了Anna的臀底和Elsa的裤子，甬道深处的内壁不甘地拢合，得不到满足时一瞬间的空虚都会化作弥漫全身的搔痒。但Anna还未来得及出声抗议，Elsa便放下她的腰身重重撞了上去，肉刃破开不住收合的花径撞在了尽头的入口。

“唔……Elsa……”Anna被撞得抖了一下，变得软媚的声音也随之呼出。不像她之前需要自己说，Elsa便开始着力于这个点，不停而快速地抽动着，端头一次次研过那个开合的小口，柱体一次次刮过不断吸附它的内壁。快速地摩擦让交合处变得麻木，可冲击灵魂的快感却被无限放大。

“Elsa……Elsa……”Anna不断细喃她的名字，参杂着一声声单音节，饱含情欲，婉转缠绵，仿佛情人间的低语。

Anna……Elsa无声地述道，微启的双唇间逸出的丝丝呻吟。

别这么叫我，别这么温柔地叫我，别提醒我。

节奏变得又快又重，肉体拍合的声音甚至超过Anna的喘息，连Elsa的呼吸都变得有些沉重。入口处淌出的液体被捣成沫状，不消几秒即破碎在激烈地插动中。

Anna果然不再叫她的名字，她已经不知道自己在唤什么了，她的意识里只剩下自己拼命想要吞掉的腺体，一层层毫不间断地快感夺走了她浑身的力气，她有那么片刻甚至被Elsa撞得没办法发出声音，只能张着嘴巴无声地呐喊。

“呜……”Anna被动地迎合着，难耐的呜咽变成了耐不住的低泣，Elsa的动作却因此顿了顿。

“别……”下一秒狂风骤雨般的攻势便席卷而来。

Anna搁在Elsa肩头大口大口呼吸着清冽的信息素缓解肺部的灼热，甬道深处渴望终于快要被满足，内壁每一寸粘膜都开始疯狂收缩，不断吮吸按摩着带给它们快慰的腺体，热液的流势更加密集，浇淋着带给它驰骋破冲的端头，烫得腺体亦在紧缩的甬道内不住晃抖。

Anna的身体开始止不住的颤抖，低泣混杂欢愉，直到她双膝彻底夹紧了Elsa让她无法再动，深入刮擦进宫口的一下让她得到了从里到外的释放，甬道一边痉挛着一边死死吸附住腺体，一股股热液从宫口喷涌而出，击打在被花径绞紧的腺体上。

“唔……”这下轮到Elsa惊声低呼，她被Anna的“连带”动作引致腰腹酥麻，同样年轻的腺体哪里承受的住这样的绞磨，再过几秒她就要向理智投降，但至少，不能爆发在Anna身体里。

这是她的底线。

她神智坚定地要扯出对肉壁留恋不舍的腺体，才动到一半，刚刚还没激烈操弄到手足无力的小家伙突然迸发了什么力量，死死环住她的腰身，双手在她蝴蝶骨下交叠收紧坐了下去，膨胀的端头再次堵上内里的入口，人为地被吮吸得更厉害。

“An……Anna，松手……快松手！”Elsa挣扎着，只不过是加剧了身下的磨动。

“不。”她恍惚间好像听到了Anna这么小声的说了一句。

而下一秒，触电般的酥麻从腰身蹿到大脑，走遍全身后从腺体的根部溅射而出，膨胀成结卡在宫口，所有的爱液都被死死堵在甬道内。

“我……你，Elsa……”Anna在说话，但她已经听不清了。

腺体还在持续喷射令她羞愧的液体，但她也感觉不到了。

她亦没沉浸在刚刚要陷落在妹妹身体的快感与惊悚感里。

她只是失神了。

* * *

亲爱的Anna：

嘿，又是一年初雪。

今年我在这里堆了一个Olaf，但我总觉得少了些什么。

我给它装了胡萝卜，上了树枝，贴了纽扣。

我叫它Olaf，可是没有回应。

原来回应我的是你。

原来少的是你。

然后在这个无人知晓的地方。

我跟它说我爱你。

我爱你，Anna


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 她以为时间会让“混淆的感情”沉淀分离，虚浮的一方会被风沙卷蚀抹平。
> 
> 可惜那是加了“料”的陈酒，只会在年光的流淌下变得更加香醇，未饮先醉，一口便能从喉头烧到心尖，袭掠她的四肢百骸，漾开她伪装的圣光，暴露出被荆棘捆缚的侈欲。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 迟来的更新，论文的关系一直写的很慢很慢，很抱歉。  
> 这一章稍微长了那么一点点233，补偿一下（可是没有H）。  
> 希望还想看的人会喜欢……

我不能见她，也……不想停止。

“那你想向我寻求什么帮助呢，Elsa？”这是她们认识以来，叶莲娜一次这么问，以一个更像医生的方式。她透过镜片看着那个故作轻松的女孩吐出了笼罩在她心底的阴云，但并不意味着渡了她半身的秋曦也能透到她心里。

Elsa搁在日记本上的手指紧了紧，开始下意识地盘弄被她绑好的牛皮绳，指腹在略显粗粝的反皮上不断拂拭。空气中属于Alpha的味道稍微重了些，而在之前多次的交谈中几乎不曾有过。

在叶莲娜印象里Elsa是个闻起来不具侵略性的Alpha，或者说她总是在克制收敛自己来自基因上的优势，这和她的性格有关。虽然Beta对信息素并不敏感，但共处一室时也很难让人因气味而注意到她的存在，温和冷淡又寂寥的矛盾体，只因她本身的气质发光。

“医生，您说的爱不是病，是真的吗？”她问得小心翼翼，瞳孔中露出的希冀流转闪烁。

“爱很难被定义，但剥掉它所有的外壳表象，束缚枷锁，它不过是一个灵魂对另一个灵魂，来自内心深处最纯洁的向往，期盼着叩进另一个灵魂的心房。”叶莲娜没有用复杂而理性的专业词汇解释这个可能给每个人都带来过困惑的问题。“它只是种本能，本能地去寻求充盈灵魂的快乐。”

“洋溢在这种纯粹美好的情感里，会产生充实的幸福感。”叶莲娜停顿在这里，屏幕里病状栏还未成词的字末输入线也在不断跳动等待。

相对的，也会产生求而不得的痛苦。

Elsa抿了下下唇，略倾脸颊好像在消化探究刚刚那番解释里的深意，那些没有被她漂亮字迹写在日记上的过往心事，犹豫着彷徨着从她唇边逸了出来。

“最开始的时候，我有被带去看其他的心理医生。他们都觉得我生病了，需要被治愈，被……纠正。就好像我做了什么会毁掉我与她人生轨迹的事情。”牛皮绳被卷到极致，撑开自己跃出了她的环缠。

Elsa愣愣地盯了一会，又亟力去抚平绳子上被留下的折痕：“当时的我固执地认为这只会让我对她更好，因为我爱她，而且我也没有想要她回应这份爱。”

我确实不能让她像我爱她那样爱我，我也不曾想过。

我给自己这份爱找了一个很好的借口，替它镀上了一层没有欲心的圣光。

“我不愿改变。但是当我面对父母无奈又痛心的目光时，又无可奈何。她们说不怪我，说也许分开一点，没那么亲密，我就会认清楚这只是个被混淆的爱。”她两手互扣，想阻止自己无意识刮蹭的小动作，眉梢低垂嘴角微曲涩笑了一下：“于是她被迫承受了我莫名其妙的疏离，刻意冷漠的推拒。她明明什么都没做，她只是被……被我爱着。她有什么错呢……”

“可小家伙的热情好像永不竭尽，即使一遍遍被我刺伤，还是勇往直前。她越是如此，我越是难过。”

有多少次听到她不解又失望的声音，我都快忍不住掀开门，把她的红发揉在怀里，说我爱她，说对不起。

“最终我像个逃兵一样的离开了，不想对面，不想停止。”她叹了口气，那些会因温馨故事而逐渐舒展的眉头也相对变得紧紧蹙起，透过她的表情，听了不少日记篇章的叶莲娜甚至能想象出Elsa没有述说的画面。

我不是个好姐姐。

我以为我爱她时，我会比世界上任何一个姐姐都好。但事实上，我也比世上任何一个姐姐都残忍。

她本该拥有一份来自手足的爱，在我的见证下迎接她自己的幸福。而我选择了离开，也带走了她本该拥有的爱。这比从来没有过还要残忍。

“漫长的五年过去，我想了很多，也以为已经足够久了。您很有名气。所以我本来的意愿是想让您……治愈我。”

她以为时间会让“混淆的感情”沉淀分离，虚浮的一方会被风沙卷蚀抹平。

“但其实我是想她了，想见她了……”

* * *

亲爱的Anna：

有那么一刻我对自己说，我放下了就回去找你们。 

这简直是个天大的谎言。

我曾经写满了一本关于你的日记。

随后又起了一本没有故事的日记。

我以为那就是翻篇。

可我通本下来写的还是你。

我爱你，Anna

* * *

短暂的静默后，计时器和墙上的摆钟同时响起，压着叶莲娜最后一个问题的句尾，意味着今天的交流时间结束了。

“那你是什么时候知道自己对那孩子有另一种关于爱的情感的呢？”

Elsa站起来朝叶莲娜欠了欠身，让后者感到有些可惜，那孩子的神情随着秘书的敲门归于寡淡，走出这个房间，一切又会被她独自咽下。

她说了很多话，也还有很多话没说，但三个小时的治疗时间已经结束了，待到下次她再想开口之时，不知要等多久。

可当Elsa走到门口时，不确定是出于礼貌还是别的原因，她一手把她珍贵的日记本护在胸前，一手搭上门把，轻声回答了叶莲娜的问题。

“我不知道确切的时间，医生。我不能很清楚地将这两种情感剥离开来。当我意识到的时候，情感已经悄然滋生很久了。”

而后她约谈的次数越来越少。

* * *

可惜那是加了“料”的陈酒，只会在年光的流淌下变得更加香醇，未饮先醉，一口便能从喉头烧到心尖，袭掠她的四肢百骸，漾开她伪装的圣光，暴露出被荆棘捆缚的侈欲。

Elsa都快忘记了，在她接近21岁时，她开始偶尔做一些奇怪的梦，梦里是一些细碎的呢喃，晃目的莹白，明澈的蓝绿，让她不自觉地联梦到曾经与安娜共浴的场景。而醒来之时，除了从心底涌出的、而不是因为胃部空虚而产生的饥饿感，她不记得任何东西。直到那个梦的次数越来越频繁，越来越具象。

直到在她21岁生日后的某一天，Elsa清晰地记住了她的梦。梦里她的妹妹不再是停留在她印象里的小家伙，那也是Elsa第一次梦见安娜长大的模样。她的身体介乎青涩与成熟之间，像含羞延放的苞朵，甜腻都藏匿在还未露世的幽幽之处。她没有其他表状，朝Elsa展现着模糊在性别之外的、欲语还休的蛊诱。

最终她们共溺在相互温濡的怀抱中，紧密交融。

当Elsa醒过来时，周边弥漫了一股清冽的味道，让她有一瞬的错觉，以为飘雪盈满了房间。她神智归位，才注意到身体的血液似乎都在涌向那个藏在被子下的下体。

被子只能遮掩它的丑陋，但遮掩不了它的膨胀。

她分化了。

而那个梦还在她脑海里回萦，她妹妹的身体温暖着她，包容着她，并且一遍一遍低声唤她。

Elsa。

Elsa。

你想我吗？

* * *

“Elsa？”

“Elsa？”

就像现在这样。

Anna面颊上烧着的绯红于昏暗中也很好分辨，近在咫尺。

她浑身上下最后一点力气都用在了锁住想要与她分离的姐姐和无法控制地高潮痉挛上。不同于手指灵活多面地安抚，刚刚还不知餍足的软穴初次被撑到极致，被填满的感觉与鼓胀所带来的疼痛都带给她身心上的安慰。几股断断续续的液体烫得她趴伏在姐姐肩头配合地呻吟，跳脱在主人思维之外的发情器官贪恋地讨好般自动蠕缩，感受卡住宫口那位亲热伙伴的形状。Anna的鼻尖随着呼吸的起伏在Elsa柔顺的发丝上轻扫，淡淡的香波味还不愿从发云中散逸，交混着信息素的味道，像另一种精神上的抚慰，像经过了熔岩再陷进柔雪。她刻意调皮地承受鼻尖上的若有若无的痒意，放松地窝在她姐姐的双臂中，所有感官乖巧地享受来自Elsa的全部。

Elsa的手指因浑身紧张的肌肉而使劲，扣在她的腰臀之间，给了Anna一种她也被需要着的错觉，尤其是在她万千爱意浓缩成一句破口而出的情述之后——大脑身体在极度兴奋时是人最容易出格的时候，她的爱意加诸于发情之上，忍不住伴随高潮向她爱的人颂唱。硬挺的柱体和湿濡的软穴仿佛天作之合，各自通红表皮下的脉络和血液应和着各自的心跳，相互奏乐。她想就这么在Elsa的怀里睡过去。

直到Anna的气力恢复了一些，酸麻的知觉返回到她绷紧许久的下半身，那种蚀骨麻意从脚趾向上爬满了她的小腿大腿，让她有些难受，这才发现Elsa一直维持着那样的动作，那样的姿态，甚至指腹陷入她皮肉的力道都没有改变。因想享受片刻温存而被忽视了的信息素中夹带的愁意也像干草堆里的星星火光拉响了她大脑里的警钟。

是不是没能克制住想说的话，吓到了Elsa。

Anna稍稍挣开了Elsa紧箍在腰间的手，侧过头看去看她，才发现Elsa是失神了，在发呆。她额头鬓角渗出的汗水略有黏湿她的几缕头发，散贴在她的眼角，应该会引来不舒适，但她只是睁着迷蒙的眼朝向投进灯光的门缝，没有聚焦。

她想逃么？

这个念头在Anna心里飞速掠过，但也在刚刚平静的海面上掀起波澜。

她可能都没有听到刚刚自己说的话。

这样的认知让Anna侥幸又失落。

“Elsa？”她认真地看着Elsa，唤回了Elsa陷落的神智。

Elsa转动了那抹湛蓝，对上她的眼睛。Anna眼梢染着红晕，情动之息从她每个细胞中吐纳，她衣衫半掩的样子比梦里更诱人，打开她温软的禁地接纳自己，任何细小的舔缩都能被自己欲望化作的实体所感知。

不受热潮下的眼睛很是清明，她好像小时候做错事怕自己生气的时候，小心翼翼地一边撒娇一边观察自己，等待自己假意的责罚或者心软的原谅。但又不太像，她漂亮玻片般的蓝绿此刻看起来如此易碎。

你想我吗？

“当然。”Elsa蠕动唇瓣，对着Anna的眼睛开口。

“额？”Anna愣了下，为姐姐突然冒出的词。

现在她的妹妹开成了海上明艳欲滴的花，张开她一层一层怒放的花瓣，在阳光照射下熠熠生辉。

当然，我当然想你。

如果在这首罪歌里真的要揪出一个始作俑者，她十分愿意承担所有后果。

* * *

我是什么时候知道我爱你的。

我不知道。

不知道是什么时候开始，我“爱”上了你，但其实，我一直“爱”着你。

也许是我发现自己不满足你落在我嘴角的吻，我想要更多的时候。

也许是我抱着你爬上屋顶在烟囱边看日落，想要你一辈子都能陪我看的时候。

也许是我对你的眼睛里不止装下我而产生妒忌心的时候。

也许是你在我梦里的时候。

也许是我产生了不该有的欲望的时候。

虚假的圣光无法永恒，如果我在你身边，那么这一切终会败露。

我不知道什么时候开始。

我只知道它不会结束。

* * *

Anna的问语并未得到回应，Elsa只是半阖上眼，把情绪隐藏在她轻颤的睫毛之后。房间陷入了那种风雨欲来前的沉默，两个怀揣不同心思的人却被宫口与结紧紧相连。虽然结已有渐渐消去的趋势，黏腻的清液顺着缝隙一点点地溢出来，慢慢渗透了附近Elsa的里裤外裤，但她们都没有进一步的动作。

张腿而跪的姿势带来万千蚂蚁爬过般的难受，让Anna有些无法忍受了，她只得极小幅度地挪动膝盖，蜷放脚趾，想要让阻滞的血液流通。

但很快被Elsa发现了，她下意识地就想提起Anna的臀往上挪，结果却牵扯来两个人的皱眉。

“别动Elsa……”Anna只得按住她的手：“在结完全消掉之前拔不出来的。”

这个开口的机会可以用来缓解一下诡谲的气氛，Anna胡乱地想着，未经思考的话就这么蹦了出来，甚至带上了点笑意：“我不禁怀疑你上生理课的时候没有听讲。”

“我……我知道。”因为怕你难受，就忘了。

Elsa也马上脱口而出，只不过后半句被她咽了下去，这感觉就像在调情一样，被Anna手心按住的地方好像烧了一下，她默默离开Anna的触碰，接着感觉到Anna讪讪地缩回手。Elsa低垂眉眼似乎经过了一番内心挣扎，接着她一手扶住Anna的背一手托上她湿漉漉的臀底，突然站了起来。感谢Alpha惊人的身体素质，即使是在剧烈运动后也能单手稳稳托住Anna，这也得益于Anna的体重。

但这不代表Anna不怕失去平衡，她双腿无力，只得蓦地搂紧了Elsa，发出了一声疑惑的惊呼：“Elsa？你要做什么？”

“别说话Anna……”Elsa抱着她平稳地往浴室方向走，闷闷的声音从空气与贴合的脸颊传过来。

还未消去的结在Anna体内随着步子耸动，感觉有些奇异。不过不稍几步就到了浴室门口，Elsa用手肘支开门，扯了条浴巾垫在洗手台上，不想让Anna被冰冰的大理石面刺激到，自己双腿贴上柜壁尽可能不扯到连接处，随后轻轻放下Anna。

Anna想抬起身，但仍被Elsa轻按着后背，每一步摇晃带来的酥麻让她耳垂又偷偷攀上红晕，怕在姐姐脖颈边控制不住的吐息给姐姐带来不适，她缓慢地抽动鼻翼，忍耐那份快意，直到Elsa稍低于她体温的手指游走在她大腿内侧。

“Elsa？”她看不见，而且更为难受的麻意比肌肤间的触碰明显得多。

“别说话就好……”Elsa拢好Anna的衬衫，没有犹豫多久便替Anna按揉起了她有些僵硬的肌肉。她面对着镜子，只是随意一瞥便可不出预料地看到自己瞳孔里焚烧的火光、密布的自责与飘降的嫌恶，随即偏过头盯着镜子里Anna略显毛躁的红脑袋，无声叹了口气。

从脚踝到小腿，从小腿到大腿，Elsa反复揉捏着，像是在弹奏格里格的摇篮曲，每一下都不失矜持又恰到好处，她感受到她妹妹的肌肉由紧绷到放松，呼吸渐渐平缓好似要睡过去般。

结消了，但Elsa能感觉到她的腺体对那美秒的契合之处十分留恋，被挤压吮吸的愉悦感拓在了灵魂里，抽出分毫就感到空虚。黏液顺着腺体开出的甬道淌出，马上晕湿了浴巾，混合的信息素味道顷刻便充满了浴室。

而事实上Anna也不好过，被扩张许久的禁地仍记忆性地半敞着，由内而外地闭拢，挽留它的伙伴，发出了“啵”的呼求。

Elsa新扯了条毛巾拧开温水沾了沾，开始替Anna擦拭身上的汗液和大腿的水渍，她动作轻柔小心但不迟缓，只是避免粗糙的质地在妹妹光滑的肌肤上留下擦痕。但在视线高她一点且已经退开一些的Anna看来，她姐姐紧抿的嘴部线条和绷直的下颚以及这种和氛围反差突如其来的亲密行为让她感到有些惶然。

Elsa这是在做什么？

方便的位置很快清理好，在越来越接近腿心得位置时，Elsa却停下了。她退后了一步拉扯自己的衣服用以掩盖红通通的腺体，很不自然地把毛巾塞给Anna并背过身去。

“这里你自己擦一下。”只不过她耳尖上的红晕很难在她淡金色的发丝后隐藏，Anna真是又困惑又想笑。

窸窸窣窣的声音停了下来，等Elsa再回过头时，Anna已经虚扣上衬衫，衣摆拉在了并拢的腿心下。

这时候才像个……会害羞的小家伙。

Elsa舒了口气，她现在确实不知道怎么处理这件事，至少如果看到的是Anna泛着水泽的圣地，她恐怕会吓得马上转过身去。她尽量避免了与Anna的眼神对视，穿过Anna肩胛骨下环过她的腿弯将人抱了起来，这次是朝房间门外走去，一步一步，停在了自己房间门口，拧开门把，把Anna搁在了自己床上。

期间Anna想跟她说些什么，都被她用眼神制止了，即使她只是平时前方的路。Anna和发情时相比乖巧得可怕，抱着时虚虚靠在她怀里，好像她做什么都可以。

她的房间没有信息素的味道，床单被罩都是刚刚换洗过的，会稍微延缓下一次发热的时间。她替Anna盖好大半虚裸的身体，起身离开了她的床，因失去另一个人的重量，木床轻轻“吱呀”了一声。

“我一会回来再抱你去洗澡。”Elsa说完这句话，又被自己顺口而出的“抱”给噎了一下，幸好Anna并没有揪住这个词。

“你要去哪里？”但她妹妹马上弹起身心急地问。

“这次发热的间隙会长一点，足够我去买抑制剂了。”Elsa说着，打开衣柜随意地拿出衣服开始换，湿透了的裤裆很难脱掉。

没有想象中的追问，Anna也沉默了，对着她姐姐利索的动作委屈地撇撇嘴，她躺下身，用干净的被单把自己包住，裹在有Elsa惯常衣物香味的被子里，好像就被她环绕着。

Anna在不高兴，Elsa闻出来了，没有别的气味干扰，这丝丝“不高兴”清晰可辨。为了什么，她却想不明白。

现在她们都在清醒的状态，任何言语动作和无意透露出的情感都显得如此艰涩，况且她明白Omega被动的发情与Alpha主动的回应是不一样的。

Anna完全没有错，而她明明还留存理智……

Elsa换好了衣服，想要快点离开，可看到床上的小山包，心又莫名地软下来。她踱步过去，替她拧开一瓶床头柜上搁着的矿泉水，鬼迷心窍般伸手抚摸了一下那个生气的小脑袋，哑声解释道：“至少让我去买避孕药，好吗？”带着些无奈的妥协和哄劝，连她自己都说不清为什么会用这种语气。

我不能让你怀孕……

“家里没有吗？”小山包闷声问。

“家里怎么会有那种东西？”这下换Elsa疑惑了。

“我听说Alpha都会备有地，遇到需要帮助地Omega就会‘出手相助’，避免麻烦就会自带。”小山包掀开被子，表情有些忿忿地对上Elsa。

“嗯……”Elsa看到她突然炸毛的样子反而笑了，她眯起湛蓝，揉了下她妹妹小狮子一般的头发：“听起来很有道理，但我不会。”

“可你明明跟那个叫赫森马琳的Omega走得很近。”小狮子马上逼近。

“她是我的合作伙伴Anna，”Elsa皱起眉反驳：“不对，你怎么知道赫森马琳？”

可她的妹妹马上又回到被单的庇护下，一根红发丝都不露出来。

“附近那家店关门了，去梧桐街的话你该走了。”Anna闷在里面，没有看到她姐姐无奈又宠溺的目光，而是只听到一声极近呼气的轻叹。

她的Elsa太温柔了，只可惜，是对妹妹的那种温柔。

只不过Anna还是在Elsa走到门口说完“水给你放在旁边了”后掀开被子朝着窗子喊了一句。

“你不要骑太快，注意安全。我没关系的。”

Elsa 愣了一下，替她关上门，隔绝了从Anna房间里溢散过来的甜腻淫靡的香气。

但她自己深吸了一口，清甜又容易让人沉沦的海洋。

* * *

**_我以为我永远都不会回来见你。_ **

“叩叩叩”，Elsa的房门被敲响。

“Elsa，我很抱歉。”门外的凯开口，语气里面是掩饰不住的疲惫。

Elsa披上披肩，打开门对上凯的眼睛，透着悲伤、怜悯的眼睛。

“凯叔叔，是发生什么事了么？”Elsa突然觉得有些心悸。

“我在挪威的朋友，嗯，今早给我致电，是关于……你们家的事儿。”凯不知道要怎么开口。

“是什么事？”Elsa抬手捂在了胃上，不知道为什么那里传来一阵阵抽搐感。

“Elsa，你一定要冷静的听我说完。”凯扶着自己的额头，对着Elsa一字一顿的说道。

“今天的报纸上刊登了昨天的一则交通意外，出事的是一对夫妻，姓氏和你的一样……然后我托报社的朋友打听了一下具体情况。”

“确实和你之前跟我提到的你父亲的名字一样……”

“现场本来还有一个红发女孩和他们一起，但她正好下车去便利店了，没有被翻倒的货车波及，但是她想冲进已经在燃烧的汽车里救人，被拦了下来……如果你想了解详情可以问问那个女孩……警察局已经有了电话备案……”

“Elsa……？

“如果你想哭的话……”

“谢谢你凯叔叔……我……”那种不适感已经蔓延到了全身，从胸口渗出的酸涩感哽在喉头令她话都无法说出来，眼泪比言语来得更快。

“我想回去见她……”

“谁？”

“……Anna……”

**如果可以我真不希望是这种方式。**

TBC。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一直一直都有在写，其实我不太能够把握情感，所以有些部分会让我纠结很久很久。  
> 也许最后的结果会ooc，我一直在避免朝着这个方向发展……  
> 如果您还愿意等待，我真的很开心，也很感谢。  
> 不用很多人看到，喜欢它的人看到就好。


End file.
